


The Bar

by ecaracap



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Exams, M/M, Stress, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor comes home after another terrible day at work to an email that will change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Connor returns home after another soul-sucking day at work and slams the door. It had been relatively easy to accept being a glorified paralegal at his new job - his bar exam scores wouldn’t come in for months and, hey, he has a job. But after more than 5 months of this, he’s about to rip all his hair out.

Oliver knows something’s wrong as soon as Connor walks in the door. He could have told anyone that before Connor even got there - something’s been wrong at work for as long as Oliver can remember. He plucks up Kenzie from where she’s been swinging peacefully as Oliver prepared dinner. “What happened today?” Oliver asks, already holding their daughter out for Connor to snuggle with.

“I feel like I’m losing my fucking mind,” he says, tossing his briefcase down, picking up his baby daughter, cuddling her to his chest.

“Language,” Oliver chastises, before returning to dinner.

“Sorry,” he says to Kenzie, kissing her head as she burbles, hitting her fist against Connor’s chest.

“Tell me what happened,” Oliver says, getting a beer out, setting it in front of Connor at the counter, “Sit. Drink.”

Connor sits down at the island, setting Kenzie there, leaning her up against his chest, “Melanie didn’t do her work again. Again. Had to redo all her forms, submit them again.”

“You should just leave them on her desk next time,” Oliver tells him, as he takes the baked pasta out of the oven.

“Yeah,” Connor agrees, taking a sip of his beer, as Kenzie reaches for the bottle, “I would if I could. But I’m the one that’s ultimately responsible for it.” Connor grumbles as he sets down his beer, taking out his phone to check his email. His eyes go wide as he stares at the phone, “Oh my god. My scores are in.”

“What?!” Oliver says, almost dropping the dish he’s holding on the ground, but instead it just clangs on the counter, “What did you get?”

“I don’t know! I have to sign in to look,” Connor tells him, suddenly scrambling with his phone. Mackenzie notices the change in her father’s attitudes and she waves her hands, babbling louder. “Shh, baby,” he hushes his daughter as he furiously tries to navigate the website.

“Well?” Oliver asks as he’s come over to the island, leaning over to try and look at his phone.

“Shh, Oliver!” Connor scolds his fiancé as well, his eyes staying on his phone. Soon, his jaw drops and he looks up at Oliver, a smile slowly growing, “176.”

“176!” Oliver practically yells back at him, Kenzie echoing his yell, “You passed!”

“I passed!” Connor says with a huge, if slightly relieved, grin. He plucks Kenzie up with him, going around to hug his fiancé. Oliver wraps his arms around Connor and their little girl, holding them tight. “I can’t believe I passed,” Connor mumbles against Oliver’s hair.

“I always knew you would,” Oliver tells him, moving back to kiss his fiancé, now an official lawyer.


End file.
